Cigarettes And Alcohol
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet in a FF. Basically just smut, no romance.


Title: Cigarettes And Alcohol

Rating: N/C-17 Some Graphic Language, No Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost

She sat at her table watching him, her chair up against the wall. Sun and Claire were exchanging baby photos as the other survivors of flight 815 mingled amongst one another. She was remotely aware of Sun trying to involve her in conversation but she barely acknowledged. She was content to stare at the man sitting at the bar, downing drink after drink. Juliet cocked her head to the side. Jack had changed profoundly since being rescued. At least Claire managed to get him to shave the beard off, dress him up and bring him to their little reunion. Not that he bothered with anyone, spending the night by himself, his scotch his only companion.

She stood up pulling her tight skirt down and adjusting her fitted shirt, she walked up to the bar beside him.

"A rum and coke please," she asked the bartender.

"With a slice of lime right?" he said.

"You know how I like it Doug," she told him having frequented the place whenever the girls got together.

Jack smirked audibly and she blushed slightly at hearing the innuendo in her remark. He went back to nursing his beer. She turned to him and smiled.

"So Jack, why don't you come over and sit with us," she said.

He sighed, "I'm in no mood to listen to a bunch of silly girls ooh and aah over babies."

Juliet frowned and grabbed her drink, "Be a miserable prick then. It isn't going to change anything." She walked back to her table in a huff, sliding beside Kate who had walked in moments before with Sawyer.

The doctor paid his bill and left, looking once over his shoulder at the blonde before exiting the place. Juliet left 10 minutes later, no longer in the mood to hang out. She walked into the cool night air looking for a cab but none were in sight. She pondered whether or not to cut through the lane to get to the main street.

"Why not, it's still early and I'll run," she thought.

She proceeded to jog as best she could in her high heels through the darkness when she was startled by someone having a cigarette.

"Oh God," he said, "It's you again."

She looked up at the tall man. He was wearing a dark suit and a fitted blue shirt. He was gorgeous standing there, a lit cigarette dangling from his long fingers. She furrowed her brow, "When did you start smoking Jack?"

"What you don't know? Hasn't my fucking file been kept up to date?"

She tapped her foot in frustration. "What do you want from me Jack?" she asked exasperated by his rudeness.

He smiled sarcastically, "How about you suck my dick?"

She was taken aback and was about to tell him to go to hell when she decided against it, instead she sided up next to him and smiled, "Sure baby," she told him before taking the cigarette from his hand and extinguishing it under her red shoe. Her hands snaked down his muscular chest as she slide down to her knees.

The pavement was cold and hard but she ignored it. She unzipped him and pulled him out already hard. She teased his prick with a few licks before taking it into her mouth. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair. She began to stroke him with her hands as she twirled her tongue around his head.

Jack bulked his hips, his fingers tangled in her hair, gripping tightly as he fucked her mouth. He was close, pent up frustration finally being released. But he was still angry for so many reasons and at so many people. He had no desire to show her any kindness.

"You want me to come in your mouth?" he asked her.

Juliet surprised him by sighing and murmuring an approval. He exploded minutes later, staying inside her and leaving no choice but for her to swallow greedily. She licked him clean before getting up.

"All better now?" she asked him.

Jack looked at her in a bit of shock. Her face was lit by the moonlight and she seemed so innocent, her face flushed from the heat of him.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he asked before lighting another cigarette.

She was pissed at his audacity but she was also on fire, her wetness running down her legs. She nodded and he grabbed onto her wrist hard leading her onto the street.

He hailed a can and they got in not saying a word to one another. Jack's hand rested on her knee before slowly inching its way upward, under her skirt and to the edge of her panties. He cupped her pussy and she let out a gasp as the cabbie looked at her through the mirror quizzically. Juliet bit her lip when Jack stuck his finger inside her, sliding it out before rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes trying desperately not to scream out loud.

"Fuck your cunt is wet," he whispered as her breaths came quickly now. He thrust another finger in her, feeling along the walls of her while still moving his thumb in tiny circles over her clitoris. She looked over at him; he stared straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

"What an asshole," she thought right before she gripped the seat, coming with a whimper and a moan. He smiled with satisfaction then said, "We're here."

He paid the cab driver before ushering her into the lobby of the plush condo building. Jack directed her to the elevator and pressed the 9th floor. Once they were in he leaned against its wall.

"Take you panties off," he told her.

"What here? Now?" Juliet asked in astonishment.

"Do it, or I'll rip them off," he said sternly but calmly.

She slid her black lace panties from under her skirt, struggling to stay balanced as she pulled them over her shoes. She held them in her hand before deciding to put them into her purse. Jack didn't say a word; he just turned her around and lifted her skirt up over her hips. She thought he was going to take her right there and then and the thought made her nearly climax. She shuddered as he watched, looking at her from behind. At least he had the decency to pull her skirt down as they arrived at his floor.

He led her to his suit and opened the door. She stepped inside and he pushed her roughly to the bedroom.

"Are you going to fuck me now Jack?" she asked standing at the edge of the bed.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," he asked even though he knew damn well what she had said.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me," Juliet said out loud.

"How?" he asked as he slid his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hard," she gasped, "I want you to fuck my pussy hard," she explained tearing his shirt off his shoulders and kissing him roughly in the process.

He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol but she drank him in. Their tongues now a dance as their hands roamed each others bodies, hungrily ripping at their clothes. He threw her on the bed and spread her legs, entering her fast and furiously. She cried out and he looked into her eyes, his face above hers.

"Sorry," he whispered, the first nice thing he said to her all evening, the only glimpse of the old Jack she knew.

Juliet pulled his face down next to hers and kissed him again.

"Just fuck me Jack," she told him lifting up her legs high so could penetrate her deeper.

He began thrusting quickly, his balls pounding against her flesh.

"You like that Juliet?" he asked, his lips wet above hers, "You like my cock inside you."

She answered him with her second orgasm of the night, their sweat mingling together as she grinded against his pelvic bone.

"Jack," she screamed, "Oh fuck me," she cried and bit the side of his neck.

"Christ," he yelled with the pain sinking his fingers into her thighs and spreading her legs further apart.

He pounded her flesh until he finally came, a loud grunt escaping his mouth. He collapsed on top of her and she held onto his broad shoulders, feeling his weight pressed against her breasts, breathing his musty scent in. He moved off her before turning onto his side to face her.

"Shit Juliet," he said running his hand down her leg, "I really bruised you."

She laughed, "Its okay, I bet that bite on your neck will turn a mean shade of purple by moving."

He laughed and got up. He fished around for his smokes.

"Hey, light me one up too, and pour us a drink will you?" Juliet said and smiled at him.


End file.
